deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Streltsy vs Tercio
Streltsy: Russia's elite marksman, who's marksmanship was unmatched. VS Tercio: Spain's foot soldier mercenaries who wielded the finest weapons and armor. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Streltsy The Streltsy were Russia's premier guardsmen from the 16th Century to the 18th Century. Ivan the Terrible first established the force in the 1540s, recruiting peasants and supplying them with the arquebus. The Streltsy was divided into several divisions, each with its own task. The Streltsy of Moscow were given the task to defend the Kremlin and perform military guard duty. Because of their commoner backgrounds, the Streltsy partook in the government and fought for an end to serfdom. Totaling 20,000-25,000 members, the Streltsy soon became the primary marksmen for the Russian army. Peter the Great soon brought an end to the Streltsy. He tried to limit their power which resulted in their rebellious attitudes, launching the Streltsy Uprising. The revolt was a failure resulting in the execution of capture Streltsy. The group was replaced with the Russian Imperial Guard. The Streltsy helped Russia to expand into empire with: |-| Short Range= Sablia *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Bardiche *Weight: 7 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Steel Head, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Pischal *Weight: 8 pounds *Range: 200 feet *Matchlock |-| Special= Kindjal *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1.5 feet *Steel |-| Tercio The tercio or tercio español ("Spanish third") was a Spanish military unit of the Spanish Empire during the era of the dominance of Habsburg Spain in Europe and the Renaissance era. Cross of Burgundy was adopted as the symbol of the Tercios and the Spanish Empire The tercio was an infantry formation made up of pikemen, swordsmen and arquebusiers or musketeers in a mutually supportive formation, that in theory was up to 3,000 soldiers, although it was usually less than half this size. It was also sometimes referred to as the Spanish Square in other countries and the formation was also much used by other powers, especially the Imperial Army of the Holy Roman Empire. Spanish tercios were the first modern European army, understood as an army of professional volunteers, as opposed to the conscripted levies and hired mercenaries typical in other European countries of the time. The care that was taken to maintain a high number of "old soldiers" (veterans) in the units, and their professional training, together with the particular personality imprinted on them by the proud hidalgos of the lower nobility that nurtured them, made the tercios for a century and a half the best infantry in Europe. Moreover, the tercios were the first to efficiently mix pikes and firearms. The formation dominated European battlefields in the sixteenth century and the first half of the seventeenth century and is seen by historians as a major development of Early Modern combined armswarfare. Tercio's led Spain to victory in the Renaissance with: |-| Short Range= Toledo Rapier *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Spanish Steel |-| Mid Range= Partisan *Weight: 5 ounds *Length: 7 feet *Spanish steel, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Arquebus *Weight: 10 pounds *Range: 100 feet *Matchlock |-| Special= Parrying Dagger *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Spanish Steel |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Tercio: Their rapier is longer and better on foot. Mid: Edge Tercio: The Partisan is longer, lighter and can both hook and stab, and a little bit slash, while the bardiche is truly a cutting and chomping weapon. Long: Edge Streltsy: Remember Ivan vs Cortes. Special: Edge Streltsy: The kindjal is lighet and is more devastating. X-Factors Training: Streltsy 88, Tercio 88: They are both trained in the use of similar tactics and weapons. They are both marksmans and foot soldiers. Ferocity: Streltsy 100, Tercio 93: The Streltsy repelled multiple enemies and slaughter their way through the Boyar camps and cities, the Tercio's were fierce, but they were more loayl than fierce. Armor: Streltsy 88, Tercio 91: The Tercio's steel cuirass and morion helmet are made from superior metal, and while the plated mail and fluted helmet are good and give the user more mobility, the bardiche is the only bladed weapon which can pierce the cuirass. Intimidation: Streltsy 95, Tercio 81: The Streltsy's bardiches and their loyalty to their unstable ruler Ivan the Terrible made them a force to be scared from. Also their ferocity and massive killing sprees on the Boyars is giving them the edge here. Notes The voting will end on 27th May The battle will be 5 vs 5 on open field with few tress around it. No horses allowed. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Streltsy: Tercio: A squad of Tercios were walking in a plain field with few trees around, until the officer didn't spot a destroyed village, which is still burning. Not away a boyar girl that managed to escape, she saw them and with tears in her eyes, she pointed at the village, as five Streltsy soldiers emerged. As the girl began to run, the two arquebusiers aimed their guns and fired at the Streltsy and one of them was shot at the abdomen and killed. The Streltsy aimed their pischals on their bardiches, and fired, killing two of the Tercios. Than both sides charged at each other with their polearms, and the Tercios knelt down with their partisans only managing to impale one unlucky Streltsy in the chest. While the other three remaining Streltsy swung their bardiches and destroyed all of the Tercio's partisans. As the Tercios began to back away and as one struggled to pull his rapier from the pressure and for this reason, he got his head nearly severed by a single blow of the bardiche. As his companion tried to kill a Tercio with overhead swing, this cost him his life, because the Tercio pierced his throat with his toledo rapier and as the Streltsy began choking blood from his mouth. The other two Streltsy were coming toward the other two Tercio's, and one of the Russians pulled his sablia and began swinging forward, the first hit bounced from the cuirass and this cost the Russian his life, because the Tercio pierced his heart with the parrying dagger. The last remaining was the captain of the Streltsy and he began swinging his bardiche, and he managed to cut the the leg of the Tercio and as the Spaniard felt to his knees, the Russian pulled his sablia and decapitated him. As the captains of both the Tercio and Streltsy were holding their swords and both clashed, with the Tercio parrying the Russian's blows. After few unsuccessful swings from the sablia, the Streltsy pulled his kindjal and stabbed the throat of the Spaniard, which sprayed blood onto his face. As the Tercio's body collapsed, the Russian raised his kindjal and yelled in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Tercio had better melee weapons and armor, but the Streltsy were more ferocius and had superior polearm and firearm. Possibly the biggest advantage for the Streltsy is that they are suited fro small squad battles, unlike the Tercios who are good at big army battles. Category:Blog posts